XIV: Together Forever
by Hero V. Blood
Summary: A month after the Eden Incident, Train Heartnet found a new partner in the presence of Sephiria Arks, as they travel together, meeting friends and enemies, old and anew as they started their epic journey as sweepers. A TrainxSephiria fic, just R&R guys.


**The Rain of Answers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat and any of it's characters.

By: Ed V. Branstein

* * *

One bright and sunny day, on the outskirts of what looks like a deserted town, a man with brown hair, who were drinking milk at that time, and a visible holster was strapped on his leg. "Man, nothing beats milk after a long walk." He reveals his golden eyes as he lowered the now empty bottle of milk he was holding, and took a short glance at his surroundings. "What happened to this town? It's spooky in here, it feels like I'm in a ghost town." He picked up his things and lazily walk around town.

He was Train Heartnet, a sweeper, and not just any ordinary one. He was a former assassin of the feared organization, Chronos, even though his actions doesn't look like he was one. Eventually, he was the one who defeated Creed Diskenth of the Apostles of the Stars, and the one who saved the world from Eden just a month back.

"Hi there miss." He heard some voice from a dark alley. "Hey, miss, want to go with us?" As he get closer, he saw a group of thugs, who seems like harassing a woman in there. "You're pretty miss, now just come with us alright?" one of the thugs approached the woman, whom he can't see properly because of the thugs surrounding her, only noticing a rather pink, or a similar shade of jacket the woman was wearing. The thugs were being persistent every minute, and one of them tried to hold her hand. But even before the thug reaches for the woman's hand, someone had pound him down, and in a flash, the thugs were lying on the ground and before them is Train, holding his infamous black decorated gun, "Hades" in one hand. The woman on the other side still made no movements, but clearly seeing her lips form a small smile, her hand is seemingly holding what it seems is a handle of a sword of some sort.

"Just like any deserted town, this place was filled with bad guys." He gave the unconscious thugs one last look as he fancily returned his Hades on its holster. "Hey miss you alright?" He lifted his head to face the woman, but gasped as the view in front of him, the woman was seem to be none other than Number I, Sephiria Arks, leader of the Chronos Numbers, and one of the five remaining survivors of the once feared organization.

"Thank you Heartnet, you save me the effort on knocking these idiots." She bowed her head slightly, her hand still griping the handle of her blade, "Christ". "What are you doing here Sephiria?" Train asked, who had just recovered from his shock. "I'm actually looking for you, Heartnet." She answered, and he just stare at her at utter disbelief. "Why are looking for me anyway?" He manage to ask, thankful that he didn't stutter at his words. "I just have a request to make Heartnet, could we walk out of here as the of us talk about the details." She then turned around, already prepared to leave. Train on the other hand, was still staring at her, not even moving a little.

'What in the world is happening here, Sephiria was looking for me, and she has a request to make, I wonder what is this all about.' He thought as he scratched the top of his head, and run towards Sephiria.

"Now would you tell me about this request of yours?" Train asked Sephiria, whose walking beside him, who looks like a little confused. "Actually, I hope that you wont jump because of shock," Sephiria paused and stopped walking as he turned to face Train, whose a little surprise of what the former superior was acting, then it just hits him, their face was too close with each other, only a few centimeters apart. He pulled out himself, his cheeks turned a little red, "Yeah, whatever, now what is t?" he turned his face the other way around, not wanting Sephiria to see his blush.

Sephiria, actually stiffened a little, he noticed that she bowed her head slightly, her cheeks were flushed, as she tried to produce words by trying to open her mouth, but failed miserably. And then, she lifted her head as she tried to face Train once again, trying to say the words that seem to not leaving her mouth. "Could I travel with you Heartnet." She manages to ask, her face clear from any nervousness and confusion that were seen on her face earlier on. On the other hand, Train was pretty shocked, it's clearly written on his face, his eyes were wide open, to his luck, he can't jump from shock, mainly because Sephiria hold his arm firmly. "Uhm, you know perfectly what your asking right Sephiria?" that's all what he manage to ask, because his brain cease to function under circumstances.

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of what I'm asking for Heartnet." She answered, her voice was firm with determination. "I would be a sweeper and would act as your partner Heartnet." She finished, as she let go of his arm. "You being a sweeper, are you serious?" he asked her again, but she nodded nonchalantly. "What about Belze and the others?" he asked again, truthfully there are a lot of questions he want to ask her at that time. "Actually, it's our own decision to lie for a while and do things that we really want to." She looked up in the sky, clearly remembering the talk she has with her former subordinates.

_Flashback_

_On the place where the mighty Chronos once stood, the remaining Chronos Numbers, number I, Sephiria Arks, Number II, Belze Rochefort, Number VI, Anubis, Number VII, Jenos Hazard, and number X, Lin Shao Li, were all gathered in the front of their viewing screen, whose projecting the rescue of all the people that were taken inside Eden. All were silent and seems lost in their own worlds. A female voice broke through the silence which makes everyone look at her. "Now, everyone what do you think should we do?" Sephiria ask as she stood in the center of the group._

"_We shall rebuild Chronos, we can't let our noble cause be ceased because of these." Belze was the first one to answer, and as the way everyone look at him, seems like his answer was dead obvious. "But Belze, how could we do it with just the five of us?" Jenos asked him, actually, everyone has that question on their mind, even Belze. Its just how could you rebuild something like Chronos from rubbish, and with only the five of them? It's almost impossible. "But if we want to rebuild everything, we first need to rebuild our links to big companies that supported Chronos from the past." Shao Li suggested his hand rubbing his chin as if thinking very carefully. "You're right about it Li, in other words, even it was hard, we shall part ways from now on, we need to accomplish deeds that we thought would be needed to rebuild Chronos, and our spirit as well." Everyone turned around to face the speaker, which was Sephiria. It was sudden but they knew perfectly that it was the right decision._

"_That's right so, I'll going to visit a few executives and state our mission, what about you?" Belze asked Jenos, who was daydreaming, they were already expecting what he's answer was. "Hmm, I think I'm going with Rinslet Walker, it could be fun, but it could also help our goals, Rinslet is a thief thus she could be a valuable asset right?" Jenos simply stated, which put everyone in shock. Unbelievable that Jenos Harzard could think like that even once. "I'll going with Belze, it would be hard for him if his alone." Li suggested, Belze just nodded at him. "I'm going around some places, looking for future members." Anubis stated, actually that's were he's good, induction of new members, everyone nodded, and turned their heads towards the only who haven't answered, Sephiria, her eyes closed, thinking carefully what to choose, silence covers them as they waited for her. They just don't know that she's having a very hard time to choose. Because every time she tried to think of what to do for the sake of Chronos, Train's smirking face always come out of my mind, 'he's stupid, he and his intentions, his beliefs, even though he's right,' I thought, his beliefs rally bugs me. 'There's only one thing to stop this nonsense thinking.' She opened her eyes, as she scanned if everyone's looking at her, then she prepared to speak._

"_I already made my decision." She stated firmly, as the others remained silent, it would be a big one, as Sephiria always does. "I'm going with Train Heartnet, who had just vanished after the Eden incident." She said it straight and firm, her voice was full of determination. Everyone gasped at her breaking revelation, Sephiria Arks, or Number I, leader of the Numbers, was going to find and travel with Train Heartnet, former Number, formerly known as the heartless Black Cat, whose working now as a sweeper. It was unbelievable, a leader of an elite assassination squad and a professional sweeper would travel together. "But Sephiria, shouldn't you decide on a more important goal, what could it help us in bringing back Chronos?" Belze questioned Sephiria's decision, but actually that was what the others would to ask too. "It's just simple Belze, I just can't return being the leader or even a member of Chronos unless I have found something." She answered with a monotone voice, her eyes fixed at the man that act as his loyal subordinate for years. Belze just nodded, he knew perfectly that arguing with her when she already made up her mind is rather pointless, which already put an end to the discussion, no one dare try to argue with Sephiria. She nodded too, "So now, I hope good luck to everyone in their chosen ways. We shall see each others in a year or few, now this would end this meeting."_

_ Everyone already prepared to leave, Sephiria was already on her way out but Belze called out to her. "What is it Belze?" She asked as she momentarily stop. "How do you intend on finding XIII, there is no one knew where he went, even his partner." Belze asked her, "It's just easy, he say that he's just a stray cat roaming, in other words, he's definitely in one of the town near here." She turned around, then giving the others another look. "Godspeed to everyone." She said as she resumed her walk. "Hey Sephiria, I just want to tell you that if I and Rinslet got info about him or anything I'll call you alright?" She turned to see Jenos smiling at her, she just smiled at him and resumed to walking. Belze just do nothing but stare at her, and then he bowed and whispered, "Godspeed."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh." That's all what Train had manage to say, he's thinking about what to do with her. "So Heartnet? Will I be your partner?" Sephiria asked, her eyes not leaving the brown haired man. Train looked at her and sighed, "I have no other choice right?" Sephiria just nodded at him. "And besides it's not good to turn you down after hearing about it." He sighed again, while Sephiria just gave him a small smile. "Thank you." She bowed her head as a sign of gratitude.

'With these I'll be able to find out what makes him have those kinds of beliefs.' She thought as she remembered the moments when she heard about his beliefs. 'What could be good with such freedom that makes you change, Heartnet.' She thought again as she followed Train the way onwards the next town. "I think I sall buy a bike or a car, seeing that there are two of us already." Train muttered as he put his hands on the back of his head. "Oh thank you Heartnet, but do you have the money to buy one?" she manage to ask, the truth is she had the money to buy one, but it doesn't come to her mind at the first place. "Oh it's just easy." He stopped and looked at her, his smirk was now visible on his face. "We just need to capture these guys at the next town." He answered as he showed her a few pile of wanted posters.

"Who are these Heartnet?" she asked as she look at the posters. Train just grinned at her.

"Our first targets."


End file.
